1. Technical Field
The invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly, to systems that improve speech recognition.
2. Related Art
Some computer applications make it easy to interact with an application through an exchange. These systems have the ability to understand spoken requests and commands. There exists a broad spectrum of speech recognition applications from relatively simple command-and-control systems to extremely advanced large-vocabulary continuous-recognition systems.
Speech recognition systems receive a combination of speech inputs and background noises. Some speech recognition systems attempt to improve speech recognition by modeling the background noises and suppressing them from the speech input. Some of these systems incorrectly identify portions of the speech input as background noise, and adversely affect the performance of the system by suppressing these misidentified inputs. Other systems may suffer performance problems when some background noises are suppressed but others are not.